The Alpine Project
Setting is 22xx (trying to work out a date) Kinako has had Fei but he passes away and she survives. The parents decided to move to Hokkaido and while they're they adopt an orphan at the age of 12 called Manto. Manto originates from Hokkaido and dreams about playing for Alpine but isn't very good so fails the tryouts. She then moves around Japan a lot due to her father and mother moving a lot so she's bouncing around League B teams and came hold down solid starting time. It takes her till her 2nd year for her to finally settle down in Inazuma town where she plays for Umbrella. (This will be the bit where she's honing her skills as a a DF) the B-league starts before the League A. At the 4th match of the season for Hakuren most of the team get badly injured due to Zeus. Manto is watching at this point horrified by what has happened. So they start to call up players they had out on loan but realise they're 4-5 players short do start to look into the players in League B. After how Manto had played for Raimon and Royal Academy she was offered a tryout for Alpine. During the tryout she's not doing very well again due to the pressure she has due to wanting to make her favourite team. Coach Fubuki sees that she's got potential and offers to coach her 1 to 1. She vastly improved but her nerves are still getting the best of her. When it comes to picking out the final 4 players and her name isn't called but one of the spots is till available on the team All the rest of the players walk away accepting that they hadn't made it on the team but she is just broken and upset. Instead of flying back to umbrella she decides to stay to visit her old friends. While they're she found out one of the players injured was her old friend Amaya. She vows to get retribution for her friend. So starts to train more and more. Fubuki notices this and keeps watching her progress. The first match after the Zeus match comes for Alpine and they're a player short so they only have 15. Fubuki fields a team and the match begins. During half time a MF seems to get injured and is required to be taken off. They don't have any MF's on their bench so Fubuki looks up into the stands and sees Manto watching. He goes and speak to her and hands her an Alpine kit with her name on. She plays the second half and it's legal as Fubuki put her name on the team sheet as he intended to play her. Fubuki goes and speaks to Manto during half-time about not playing on another's shadow as he knows what that can do due to stories about his family history. She plays cautiously and makes a lot of mistakes due to it. The games 1-1 at the end of regular time and they have 5 minutes injury time Manto gets the ball and runs all the way up the wing but doesn't have anyone to pass too. She takes a shot but when she does this something inside her awakens and she learns Fire Blizzard. The rest is just here getting better awakening a soul and playing against Zeus again.